kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Granny/Relationships
This article is about Granny's relationships with her family and friends. Granny has the same attitude towards everyone. She basically kind, caring and nice to anyone who she meets, but is mean to anyone who's mean to her, (e.g. Ashton). Family Kyyle Regis Granny and Kyyle are known to constantly fight and bicker like brothers and sisters do, but they do still love each other. They generally spend a good deal of time together in every episode, but can also be scornful to themselves (e.g. In, "Toilet Humour", Kyyle laughed at Granny because she's afraid of contaminated water). They will occasionally be there for one another and help with each other's problems. In Season 2, Kyyle and Granny have less conflict than in Season 1. Reffered to by the name, "Gyyle" or "Kranny". In the episode, "Butter my Mind", Granny and Kyyle fought with eachother for the tastey sensation of butter. The two were shown to fight quite brutally and even injury oneanother badly with blood, scratches and cuts. Kyyle and Granny are also shown to wrestle in some episodes. However, despite this constant bickering, they will occasionally admit adiration and love for eachother like siblings will occasionally do. and Granny arguing in the star-ship.]]Arguing also plays a huge role in their relationship. They've been shown to squabble over petty matters like the cereal box prize and the comfiest pillow on the bed. In "The Extraterrestrials", even during an Earth-threatening situation, they bicked over who should control the Oddbody Ship in order to save the Earth (pictured on the left). Even, later in "Game Virus", when Kyyle beat Granny at Residential Raceway, Granny kicked Kyyle off of the couch and they commenced to roll around the floor beating eachother sense-less. Even later into that episode, they began to have another one of their common sibling bickering during a grave situation. At the end of the episode, they made up, but as a joke, Granny gave Kyyle a friendly punch which threw him off the couch because he's weaker than her. In "Climb the Tree", Kyyle and Granny arm wrestled, whereas tired of loosing, Kyyle slapped her and they began fighting. During the episode, when climbing the tree, Granny and Kyyle were fighting once again, which resulted in them and Spartica almost falling down. In the end, Kyyle slapped Granny as revenge for before, whereas she accepted it for them being, "even steven". Sometimes, they can cause eachother injuries by accident, like in "Toilet Humour", where Granny accidentally hurt Kyyle while running away from Toilet Monster. In the end of that episode, she accidentally knocked him out and cut his face like a banana peel, with Kyyle bleeding and screaming badly. Later, at the beginning of Season 2, their relationship changed a little bit, with them getting along much more than before, like making sandwiches together and even singing while doing so. However, their relationship status from Season 1 returns in "Deadly Hallowe'enies", when Granny still doubts Kyyle for his ineptitude and incompitence. Once again in Electrical Pole, they fought along with Spartica. Spartica Jared Regis Granny and Spartica have a pretty good relationship with one another, considering they're sisters. They have less conflict than Kyyle and Granny. They are always looking out for each other and willing to help eachother. In, "Spartica's Box", Spartica warned her sister about the box for Granny's own safety, and in the end Granny thanked her for the warnings. They are sometimes reffered to a group by the name, "Spranny". Unlike Kyyle and Granny's relationship, Granny and Spartica are always nice to one another, and rarely fight with eachother. Denis "Cypriani" Regis Granny respects and loves her dad, but will often avoid him because of his irritable and short-tempered nature. In, "Troubled Chicks", she ditched him before he could finish his warnings. She loves him overall. Reffered to as a group by, "Cyprigranny" or "Grypriani". Category:Relationships